


Common Courtesy

by ConceptaDecency



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Marooned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Miles poured two cups and they each took a long hot sip in the fresh morning. The lake they were camped beside was so still, and across the water the mist was busy plummeting off the distant green mountains.  Feck it was lovely here. Wouldn’t it be nice just to stay like this forever and not talk about uncomfortable things? Too bad Miles had to have a heart-to-heart with his hapless plonker of a best friend.





	Common Courtesy

The first thing he was aware of was Julian’s whisper across the tent.

“I think he’s still asleep.”

“Are you certain?”

“No.”

“We should stop.”

“Yes, if you’re going to make noises like that.” 

“I’m sorry, Doctor, but I did tell you that scale was sensitive.” 

Aw, Jaysus. They weren’t...yes, they were. After he, Julian, and Garak had made the emergency landing, and Julian had declared it too cold on this planet for a Cardassian to sleep alone, Miles had wondered to himself if Julian would have been so eager to volunteer to be a human hot water bottle if it had been Dukat shivering in the cold. But he’d attributed it to Julian’s senses of professionalism and decency, nothing more. He knew the Cardassian was attracted to Julian - the whole station knew that - but he’d had no idea the feelings were reciprocated. 

Apparently they were. Miles desperately wanted not to have to say anything that would give away that he had in fact heard them, but there was no way he was going to just lie there and be subjected to that. So he flopped over noisily in the hopes they’d get the hint.

“I think we disturbed him.”

_Bloody right you did. ___

____

____

“You’re right, Garak, we should stop.” 

“Pity.”

“I agree.”

Silence, and then wet noises and heavy breathing. What…feck, they were kissing. Miles was just about to pretend to wake up when the wet smacking sounds stopped.

“Are you warm enough?”

“Yes, my dear. You’re doing an excellent job.”

“Good night, Garak.”

“Good night, Doctor.”

Thank Christ. Hopefully that was it for the night. Miles hadn’t tried so hard to fall asleep so quickly since he’d believed in Santa.

***

The air was a little fresh, but no colder than a clear March morning in Dublin. Miles was brewing coffee with the ration pack and a few phaser-heated rocks. Julian was in charge of the food. At Julian’s insistence, Garak was in the tent, wrapped in a thermal blanket.

“How’s Garak?” Miles asked. 

“He’s fine. Just cold, but we can keep him warm. As long as we’re picked up in the next few days there should be no permanent effects. How’s the distress signal?” 

“Weak. The transmitter was damaged in the crash. But there are some mineral deposits in the hills to the west, and I think I can use them to boost the signal if I can get the transmitter up there.”

“Oh, fantastic. What do you need to do that?”

“Just my work kit. It should be simple enough. I’ll go straight away after breakfast. There’s no need for you to come too, Julian. You stay here with Garak.” 

“Are you sure?” As the ranking officer, Julian had the command of this mission, but Miles could see he was willing to be persuaded.

“Absolutely. There’s no fauna bigger than a gnat on this planet, so there’s not much risk. You stay here and take care of Garak.”

“And what if something happens to you?” 

“I’ll comm you. It’s fine, Julian. It’s a walk in the park. I’ll be back in three hours. You can send a search party if I’m not back by then.” It would actually be a handy job and take a lot less than three hours to go there and back and complete the task, but he was willing to doss for a while in the forest and leave Julian and Garak alone. Miles hoped to hell three hours would be enough. They’d probably be at least one more night on this planet, and Miles didn’t relish being woken again by _that _.__

____

____

Julian’s mouth was set in a straight line. It was clear he didn’t really like the idea of Miles going off on his own on a strange planet, but he was also not too keen on leaving Garak alone after he’d nearly become hypothermic the day before. 

“Julian. It’ll be fine. I’ll check in every fifteen minutes.” Shite. He should have said every half an hour. “Actually, maybe every half hour, so I can concentrate on my work.”

“Okay. But be careful.”

“I will. I’ll be back in three hours.”

“Okay.”

“Not before. It’ll take me at least three hours. Don’t expect me before that.”

“That’s great.”

***

Fucking spectacular. He couldn’t believe it. Just couldn’t believe the neck of the two of them.

He’d been just about asleep. In that pleasant state between awake and real sleep. And he’d been jerked to alertness by what could only be described as a shuddering hiss. 

The tent was utterly still. The only sound was chirrups from the tiny night creatures outside. Miles exhaled audibly.

It was time to do something about this. 

“Julian. Garak. Did you hear that?”

A moment passed.

“Hear what, Chief?” Garak’s reedy voice sounded too sharp for someone who had just been woken up. Obviously. 

“That noise. Some kind of hissing. It sounded close. Like it was inside the tent.”

“I didn’t hear anything, Miles.”

_Very cute, you sly bastard._

“There’s definitely something. I heard it last night, too.”

Another pause. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. The surveys said there were no dangerous fauna on this planet.”

“Maybe, Julian, but it was disturbing even so.”

***

Miles had been the first up, and the coffee was already sputtering away when Julian emerged from the tent.

“That smells great.”

“It’s nearly ready. Will I pour you a cup?”

“Thanks.”

Miles poured two cups and they each took a long hot sip in the fresh morning. The lake they were camped beside was so still, and across the water the mist was busy plummeting off the distant green mountains. Feck it was lovely here. Wouldn’t it be nice just to stay like this forever and not talk about uncomfortable things? Too bad Miles had to have a heart-to-heart with his hapless plonker of a best friend. 

“Listen, Julian. I…know what it’s like when you’re first seeing someone. It’s hard to keep your hands to yourself. But if you and Garak wake me up again with your messing I will blind you.”

“…oh. You heard us.”

“Of course I did. I’m not deaf or stupid.”

“Sorry, Miles…”

“Julian. I don’t care what you and Garak do in private, as long as I don’t have to hear it. But have some decency, for god’s sake! I left you alone for three hours yesterday. I thought that would be enough.”

“You don’t care what we do in private?”

How fucking like Julian to latch on to the least relevant part of the discussion. 

“No, I guess I don’t. I think you’re mad, but if you want to be with him, it’s none of my business. What do you see in him, anyway?”

A big stupid grin spread over Julian’s face. 

“Well, he’s mysterious, intelligent, passionate. He’s adorable when he gets annoyed about something. He’s got a great body...”

“I’ll stop you there, Romeo.” Miles really did not want to think about Garak’s body. “Look, Julian, if you and Garak want to do...whatever, be my guest. But don’t tell me about it and don’t do it when I’m nearby. Especially not when I’m in the tent with ye.”

“Sorry. Really, Miles. It won’t happen again.” 

“Good. Now, I’m going up to check on the transmitter again after breakfast. I’ll be three hours. For fecks sake, Julian, get it out of your systems before I get back. Three hours. And I’m not checking in unless you order me to.” 

“Thanks, Miles. You’re a good friend.”

“Damn right I am. I’m better than you deserve, you muppet.” 

Julian grinned and set about preparing the rations. Relieved, Miles sighed and took another sip. The mist rolled on silently.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Miles and he doesn't get enough credit for putting up with Julian's nonsense.
> 
> Be a better friend than I deserve and leave a comment :)


End file.
